1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an on-vehicle fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell includes an electrolyte membrane electrode assembly (MEA) having an electrolyte membrane that is a polymer ion-exchange membrane, on one face of which an anode electrode is provided, and on the other face of which a cathode electrode is provided. The electrolyte membrane electrode assembly is held between separators to constitute a power generation cell (unit cell). Generally, a predetermined number of power generation cells are stacked to form an on-vehicle fuel cell stack, which is incorporated to a fuel cell vehicle (such as fuel cell electric vehicles).
In the fuel cell vehicle, when used fuel gas that has been supplied to a fuel cell and discharged from the anode electrode (hereinafter also referred to as fuel exhaust gas), is discharged to the outside, the concentration of hydrogen is declined to a predetermined concentration or less, by using a dilution apparatus.
For example, in a dilution apparatus for exhaust gas disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-123872, fuel exhaust gas discharged from a fuel cell via an fuel gas exhaust pipe is introduced into a dilation container via an exhaust gas inlet pipe. Oxidation gas fed via an oxidation gas exhaust pipe is guided into the dilution container via a dilution gas inlet pipe, and is discharged into the dilution container through a discharge hole.
The fuel exhaust gas introduced via the exhaust gas inlet pipe is mixed and diluted with the oxidation gas discharged through the discharge hole to generate mixed gas. Then, the mixed gas is sucked into a suction hole of the dilution gas inlet pipe, and is mixed with oxidation gas also in the dilution gas inlet pipe. The mixed gas is transported to the outside of the dilution container. In this manner, the mixed gas diluted with the oxidation gas can be discharged to the outside.